Bangtan school
by stroongdear25
Summary: kegilaan anak - anak bantan pas sekolah. bangtan boys fanfic! yaoi! BL! /VKOOK/MINYOON/NAMJIN
1. Chapter 1

Bangtan School

Cast : bts member's

Genre : humor,school-life,

Pairing : VKOOK, MINYOON, NAMJIN, j-hope sama fans nya aja *jan bully gue :3

Disclaimer : ini saya adpatsi sama buku yang pernah aku baca, judulnya anak sekolahan paling dodol, kekeke tau kan gimana jalan ceritanya ?

Warning : typo dimana – mana , bhsa engga baku banget -_-, BL , yaoi blay, cerita gaje banget , amburegul :3

Bacotan : Ini kumpulan oneshoot gaje :3,

HAPPY READING

School

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1 ''MURID STRESS''

.

.

.

''gawat, hyung!''

''gawat ?''

''taetae hyung! Taetae!''

''somprettttt!'' namjoon gebrak meja. ''kalo ngomong jangan setengah setengah. Kenapa taehyung ? mau ngelahirin ? ketabrak ? terjun payung ? lo kalo ngomong enggak pernah beres, sepotong – sepotong mulu.''

''taehyung mau bunuh diri ''

''hah!?''

Namjoon segera berlari ke tempat yang dibilang jimin, mastiin kebenaran berita gawat darurat disaat sekolah sedang istirahat dan hampir memasuki jam keempat.

''tae, turun! Ngapain lo disitu ?'' teriak namjoon, setibanya ditempat.

Engga ada jawaban. Taehyung tetap seperti apa yang namjoon liat beberapa menit yang lalu. Berdiri diatas tower air, dengan pandangan kosong. Namjoon semakin panic, takut, kalo nantinya taehyung berbuat nekat dengan nerjunin dirinya dari tower air.

''plis tae! Turun, gue engga mau lo mati konyol. Emang mau arwah lo kesasaran ?'' teriak jimin lantang.

''emang ada arwah kesasaran ?'' Tanya namjoon

''ada hyung, itu yang arwahnya engga bisa tenang, selalu nakut nakutin orang'' jelas jimin

''bego !'' namjoon noyor kepala jimin. ''itu mah penasaran! Bukan kesasaran!'' ucap namjoon ketus.

Taehyung engga bergeming. Teriakan namjoon sama jimin enggak direspon sama sekali. Kecemasan namjoon sama jimin semakin menyeruak. Jimin sama namjoon engga mau apa yang pernah dilakuin taehyung seminggu lalu diulangi lagi diatas tower sekolah.

Kalo sampe itu terjadi –bunuh diri disekolah, jimin sama namjoon bakal ngambil keputusan tegas –pindah sekolah. Lagian siapa juga yang mau sekolah ditempat yang angker ? ntar, temenya malah hantu semua.

''jangan naik !'' sergah taehyung, begitu namjoon mutusin naik ke tower.

''kalo engga boleh naik, lo turun tae!''

''nggak. Gue engga mau turun !''

''gelo maneh tae!" jimin ngatur nafas. ''lo udah bosen hidup, pake acara mau bunuh diri segala. Kalo ada masalah kan bisa kita pecahkan bareng – bareng. Kita pan sohiban, tae!''

''makanya kita sohiban, gue engga mau ngerepotin kalian.'' Kata taehyung

Namjoon natap muka taehyung dengan tatapan kebingungan. Jimin hanya liatin mereka dengan bingung. Namjoon sama taehyung saling menatap seperti sejoli yang lagi dimabuk asmara. ''Hell plis deh kawan -_- gue masih cinta sama jin! ''batin namjoon.

''kita harus ngelakuin sesuatu, hyung!''

''lo ada ide ?''

Tampak jimin berfikir. Telunjuknya diletakkin dikedua bibirnya. Namjoon bingung ngeliat cara jimin berpikir yang sangat kontras sama kebanyakan orang pada umumnya. Setahu namjoon, kalo mikir itu telunjuknya dipelipis atau seenggak – enggaknya dikepala. Tapi jimin malah dibibirnya, emang bibirnya bisa mikir ?

''gue engga ada ide hyung'' katanya

''ya jelas aja lo engga ada ide.'' Sungut namjoon ''maneh mikir make bibir-_-''

''ah kaya hyung ada ide aja.''

Namjoon diam sebentar, nyilangin tanganya didada. Mata namjoon terpejam mencari wahyu yang pantas buat nolongin taehyung yang lagi gelap mata dan pikiran.

''aha!'' muka namjoon berbinar.

''dapet hyung ?'' jimin sumringah

''belum''

''sarap ! kalo belum kenapa bilang 'aha!'. Itu kan kata-kata orang nemuin ide.'' Gerutu jimin. Lama namjoon dan jimin berpikir. Mencurahkan segala daya dan upaya buat misi nolongin taehyung. Hingga sebuah ide melintas dipikiran namjoon.

''gini jim,'' kata namjoon setengah berbisik. ''gue pura-pura pergi dari TKP, buat ngilangin kecurigaan taehyung. Nah, lo ajak ngobrol taehyung buat ngulur waktu.'' Namjoon ngatur nafas, ''trus gue akan naik lewat belakang.''

''trus ?'' Tanya jimin

''ya gue tarik biar nggak bunuh diri. Masa gue jorokin. Parah lo jim!''

Setelah didiskusiin secara cepat, tepat, hemat, dan juga akurat, namjoon segera jalanin ide cemerlangnya. Namjoon yakin rencana ini bakal berhasil seratus persen. ''Taehyung pasti nggak nyangka klo gue lebih pinter dari dia. Hmmm…. Emang dia doang yang bisa buat orang sakit jantungan ? gue juga bisa keles'' namjoon ngebatin.

Rencana yang perfect. Taehyung kepancing rayuan maut jimin. Sekarang tinggal nunggu waktu buat namjoon beraksi, namjoon lihat jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. Yups! 09.07 KST. Tanpa membuang waktu namjoon jalanin tugasnya nyergap taehyung dari belakang.

Sasaran semakin dekat. Target semakin bisa dikuasain. Perlahan tapi pasti, namjoon naik anak tangga tower air. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba berdiri didepanya dengan tatapan elangnya.

''sstttt …..'' namjoon nempelin telunjuk dimulutnya, ''jangan berisik ya Mr.'' Lanjutnya

''ngapain kamu disitu !?'' melotot

''sstttt …''

'' kim namjoon turun !'' teriak

''saya mau nolongin taehyung Mr, dia mau bunuh diri.''

''siapa yang bunuh diri ? dia saya hukum, bukan mau bunuh diri.''

''hahh…?'' mulutnya spontan nganga lebar

Lemaslah badanya, sia –sia semua pikiran dan pengorbanannya yang udah rela merayap kayak buaya darat demi nolongin taehyung. Sumpah! Disaat – saat seperti ini namjoon pengen teriak sekenceng – kencengnya. TAEHYUNG SARAP GELO MANEH SIA MODAR SIAH MODAR !

. . . . . .

Niat hati berbuat baik, siapa sangka buruk diraih. Mungkin kata – kata yang baru melintas diotaknya cocok buat gambarin keadaannya sekarang ini. Dirinya engga bisa lagi nolongin taehyung. Nggak bisa lagi teriak – teriak agar dia turun dan gagalin bunuh diri.

Nasibnya sekarang sama kayak taehyung. Berdiri diatas tower dan menghormat ke matahari. Parahnya, sumber biang kerok semua ini malah lolos dari hukuman . bukti kuat jimin terlibat nggak segede dirinya yang udah jelas – jelas naik tower dan ditambah hardikan ke .

''lo kenapa nggak bilang kalo lo lagi dihukum ?'' Tanya namjoon ke taehyung.

''gimana mau bilang hyung, ngawasin gue dari pojok kelas'' sungut taehyung. ''lagian hyung kenapa teriak – teriak kayak orang kesurupan, mana bilang gue mau bunuh diri segala. Nggak jelas banget deh hyung.''

''tuh, si bantet. Dia bilang lo mau bunuh diri. Ya, siapa juga yang engga panic. Gue cuman nggak mau lo nekat kayak dulu,tae! Apalagi ini disekolah.''

''emang kenapa kalo ini disekolah ?'' dahi taehyung berkerut

''ya, gue cumin nggak mau aja sekolahan ini jadi angker.''

''gelo siah-_-''

''hehehehe … bercanda ko bercanda.'' Namjoon meringis, ''gue sayang ko sama lo''

''najis ! trus jin hyung mau dikemanain ?'' taehyung ketus.

''gue sayang sebagai sahabat pe'a -_-, yaeyalah jin mah masih number uno dihati gue''

Suasana hening sejenak. Namjoon berusaha nikmatin terik matahari yang semangat membakar badanya sama badan taehyung. Sejauh mata memandang, namjoon ngeliat si bantet lagi bermesraan sama pacarnya –yoongi, dikantin seraya nikmatin minuman dan makanan yang tersaji.

''NAMJOON NGAPAIN DISANA ?'' teriak salah seorang dari bawah tower air.

''oh?'' namjoon ngelihat kebawah, disana dia liat jin –pacarnya, sama jungkook –pacar taehyung, lagi liatin mereka bingung.

''HYUNG KAMI LAGI DIHUKUM ! MENDING HYUNG KESANA ! JANGAN KESINI NANTI IKUTAN DIHUKUM !'' teriak taehyung lantang. Dia juga takut my baby baby jungkooknya dihukum sama yang rada – rada errr galak itu.

Namjoon ngangguk sebagai jawaban. ''BAIKLAH …'' dan setelah itu jin dan jungkook ninggalin namjoon dan taehyung yang berasa diatas tower air.

''hyung haus …'' ucap taehyung sambil ngusap – ngusap lehernya yang terasa kering.

''gue juga keles … emang lo aja ?'' ketus namjoon

KAPAN PENDERITAAN INI BERAKHIR GUSTI NU AGUNG ?'' teriak taehyung dan namjoon bersamaan dalam hati mereka.

.

.

.

FINE

Hai hai hai xD ketemu lagi xD , gimana absurd kan ? hehehe xD  
tunggu aja di chap 2 ada lagi ko ke-sarapan orang itu /tunjuk namjoon,taehyung,jimin/ tunggu aja ya xD

Last, mind to review ? don't be sider juseyo ~~~~~ (;


	2. Chapter 2

Bangtan School

Cast : BTS member's

Pairing : VKOOK,MINYOON,NAMJIN, jhope sama gue aja *jan bully gue :3

Disclaimer : ini masih diadaptasi sama buku yang pernah gue baca, yang sama judulnya "anak sekolahan paling dodol'' trus gue rombak sana sini biar engga terlalu sama xD

Warning : typo dimana – mana, YAOI! BL!, bhsa engga baku banget, cerita amburegul sangat :3

Bacotan : ini sekumpulan oneshot gaje :3

HAPPY READING

BANGTAN SCHOOL

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2 ''JUNGKOOK, KAMU SALAH PAHAM!''

.

.

.

.

Sebuah suara terdengar teriak – teriak manggil nama tehyung. Awalnya taehyung ogah –banget, ngebailikin badan buat ngeliat siapa pemilik suara itu. Tapi karena kuping taehyung jadi kenganggu dan semua mata ngeliatin dia, akhirnya mau tak mau harus mau taehyung balikin badan dengan raut muka kesal.

''ada apa lagi jimin bantet ? belom puas lo nyiksa gue ?''

''kok lo jadi jutek sih tae ?''

''ya gimana engga jutek'' ucap taehyung ''napas gue abis gara-gara lo dikantor polisi tadi. Lo banyangin, jim. 300 kali push up siapa yang kaga rempong ?'' taehyung mendengus sebal.

Ya siapa juga yang engga rempong, push up 300 kali -_-. Ini mah gara – gara si bantet jimin pe'a.

**FLASHBACK ON **

Sesampainya taehyung dikelas, dengan segera dia duduk dibaku urutan ke-empat dari depan.

''kemana si bantet ? biasanya jam segini udah nongol tuh bocah'' taehyung menggumam.

Doegopa neoui oppa  
Neoui sarangi nan neomu gopa  
Doegopa neoui oppa  
Neol gatgo mal geoya dugo bwa

Tiba – tiba hp taehyung bunyi, tertera disana ''jimin bantet is calling''. Dengan segera taehyung menggangkat telepon dari jimin dan berlalu ke luar kelas.

''halo ? ada apa jim ?'' Tanya taehyung to the point

''lo dimana tae ?''

''ya disekolah bego ! trus dimana lagi ?''

''lo bisa kesini gak ?'' nada jimin terdengar cemas. ''gue lagi kena tilang nih. Gue lupa bawa duit. Lo ke sini dong! Jalan sudirman *emang ada dikorea jalan sudirman ?-_-* oke! Gue tunggu disini lo tae! Sebelumnya makasih ya''

PIPPP telepon terputus dari ujung sebrang

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Sesampainya dikantor polisi, jimin langsung nyamperin taehyung yang masih belum turun dari motor. Tampangnya lebih kusut dari biasa – biasanya. Rambutnya acak – acakan kayak ibu-ibu yang abis jambak – jambakan.

''lama amat sih tae ?'' ucap jimin begitu taehyung turun sempurna dari motor.

''sorry sob, jalanan macet''

''ah, gue udah jamuran tau nungguin lo''

''bawel lo ah, masih mending gue udah mau datang. Lo tau sekarang jamnya siapa ? pak sooman. Demi lo gue udah rela tuh nerjang tuh macan. Bukanya makasih, malah dibawelin kayak emak – emak. Trus lo kenapa minta tolong gue ? bukanya ada yoongi hyung ? kenapa engga minta dia aja yang bantuin lo ?'' ucap taehyung panjang kali lebar kali luas.

''okey, gue minta sorry. Nggak! Gue engga mau minta tolong yoongi hyung, ntar gue diputusin sama dia gara – gara ditilang ginih'' kata jimin

''etamah derita maneh -_-''

''ada apa ini rame – rame ?'' tiba – tiba seorang polisi keluar dari kantornya.

''ngg …. Ini pak mau nebus motor temen saya'' taehyung bersikap ramah.

Polisi itu natap taehyung dengan mata garangnya. Kumisnya lebat. Bibirnya tebal. Rambutnya cepak. Sekilas kalo gue perhatiin polisi itu mirip pak sooman dengan muka yang bertampang garang dan siap menerjang siapa aja yang menghadang.

''silahkan masuk !'' kata polisi itu.

Dengan langkah mengendap – ngendap dan sedikit jinjit, karena takut ketauan, taehyung masuk ke kantor polisi buat ngurus surat penilangan jimin. Didepan polisi taehyung dan jimin terdiam seperti orang yang ketahuan maling jemuran. Suara mesin ketik polisi itu buat taehyung merinding, suara yang ngingetin dia sama berita – berita criminal yang selalu ditanyangin ditelevisi setiap saat dan setiap waktu.

Akhirnya nafas taehyung lega, setelah, setelah membayar uang tilang, kami diperbolehkan untuk keluar dan nerusin acara kami selanjutnya. Fuahhh ! emang acara televisi disuruh lanjutin acara selanjutnya.

Namun disaat kami hendak keluar dari halaman kantor polisi, tiba – tiba seorang polisi berbadan gemuk menyuruh kami berhenti.

''ada apa lagi pak ?'' Tanya taehyung

''coba lihat surat – surat kendaraan kamu''

Taehyung segera merogoh dompet yang ada dibelakang celananya. Taehyung buka lipatan demi lipatan berharapa ada surat – surat yang diminta polisi itu. Tapi, sejauh taehyung obrak – abrik dompet, surat – surat yang diminta polisi engga ketemu. Justru hanya ada surat cinta buat jungkook.

''hehehehehe …'' taehyung nyegir

''kenapa kamu cengar – cengir !?''

''surat- surat nya ketinggalan pak ''

''turun ! silahkan urus dikantor !''

Dan akhirnya pun, taehyung dan jimin harus masuk kembali kedalam kantor polisi. Gara – gara taehyung lupa bawa surat – surat. Dan lebih parah lagi taehyung harus bayar denda lagi. ''aduh bapak veulisss uang gue abis gara – gara bayar denda si bantet ini'' taehyung ngebatin.

''jadi kalian mau bayar denda atau tidak ?'' Tanya sangar pak polisi itu.

'' emmmm … anu pak, uang saya habis buat bayar denda temen saya'' taehyung meringis

BRAK!

Polisi itu gebrak meja

''yaudah kalo gitu kalian push up cepetan 300 kali, cepetan !''

HAHHHH ?

Taehyung sama jimin saling natap.

''cepetan , malah tatap – tatapan ! atau saya akan naikin jadi 400, mau !?''

''eh eh … engga pak engga. Iya kami push up pak'' akhirnya jimin dan taehyung pasrah, lah atuh ini mah udah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula, ''miris banget hirup aing'' taehyung jimin sama – sama ngebatin.

**FLASHBACK OFF **

''hehehehe … sorry tae. Namanya juga kan sahabat. Katanya sahabat, bagai kepompong''

''ogah! Lo aja yang jadi kepompong'' tukas taehyung.

Jimin terus ngerjar – ngejar taehyung. Mulutnya berkali – kali minta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi saat dikantor polisi. Taehyung acuh. Sengaja biar terksan mahal. Padahal dalem hati taehyung pengen ketawa liat jimin terus nguber – nguber dirinya minta maaf seperti cowok yang ketahuan selingkuh sama ceweknya.

''eh eh taehyung awas depan lo !''

BRUK!

Tiba – tiba taehyung nabrak yeri dengan engga sengaja pake banget. Duh kan kalo ada jungkook sekarang pasti udah diputusin deh. Liat aja posisinya, taehyung nindih yeri gini. Taehyung doa dalem hati ''ya allah semoga jungkook kaga liat''. Tae sepertinya doamu engga terkabul.

Jungkook liat taehyung yang lagi nindih badan yeri.

''hyung …'' lirih jungkook, jungkook dengan kecepatan larinya yang sangat cepat langsung ninggalin taehyung.

Taehyung dengan segera berdiri dari acara nindih badan yeri, tapi tiba – tiba saat dirinya mau nyusul jungkook yeri megang tangan taehyung.

GREP!

''eh lo tae alien sompret gantiin inih, snack gue jadi ambredul gini'' yeri ngomong sambil liatin snacknya yang udah amburegul dilantai.

''itumah masalah gampang pendek .. yang penting sekarang jungkook gue udah salah paham liat gue ama lo''

''ah itumah derita maneh sarap .. BURUKEUN GANTI ALIEN !'' yeri teriak tepat didepan muka taehyung.

''aaaduh aw aw … nyeri ih nyeri …'' dengan segera yeri menjewer telinga taehyung yang akan kabur sebentar lagi. Yeri ngegiring taehyung ke kantin dengan tanganya yang masih bertengger manis ditelinga taehyung.

''bii pesen ramyun 1 jus apulkat 1 sama hotdog jumbo 1 , dan oh ya taehyung yang bayar'' taehyung nganga denger pesanan yeri. Nih anak badan kurus tapi makanya kayak kuli bangunan.

''cepet bayar ! atau lo mau gue jewer telinga lo sampe panjang ?'' ancam yeri

''iya iya nanti gue bayar …. Lepasin dulu tangan lo dari telingan gue sompret'' akhirnya yeri ngelepasin jeweran tanganya dari telinga taehyung.

Taehyung ngusap – ngusap telinganya yang merah akibat jeweran yeri. Taehyung ngambil dompetnya dan ngambil uang terakhir yang ada di dompetnya. Dan dompetnya pun kosong melompong -_-.

''inih pendek'' taehyung ngasih uang ke yeri. Yeri dengan sigap ngambil uang dari tangan dari taehyung. ''jangan panggil gue pendek alien -_-'' yeri berucap dengan geram.

Taehyung tidak peduli dengan ucapan yeri yang tadi, yang dia peduliin sekarang hanya jungkook jungkook dan jungkook. Taehyung berlari ke arah belakang taman sekolahnya dengan cepat, dan menemukan jungkook yang sedang menangis sendirian disanah.

''jungkook …'' lirih taehyung

Jungkook yang denger lirihan taehyung, dengan cepat ngehapus air matanya dengan punggung tanganya, dan menatap taehyung dengan datar, seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa.

Taehyung yang ngeliat jungkook berpandangan datar kearahnya menatap sendu jungkook, dengan perlahan taehyung ngedeketin jungkook yang masih duduk dibangku taman.

Taehyung duduk disebelah jungkook, tapi udah taehyung duduk jungkook malah berdiri, dan jungkook mau bersiap mau ninggalin taehyung. Dengan sigap taehyung narik pergelangan jungkook, dan—

BRUK!

Jungkook duduk dipangkuan taehyung! Oh liat muka jungkook udah merah, bercampur antara marah kesel dan malu.

''kookie … hyung minta maaf'' taehyung berbisik tepat disebelah telinga kiri jungkook.

Jungkook merinding, merasakan nafas seorang taehyung tepat ditelinganya. Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, jungkook mau diam aja, engga mau bicara sama taehyung. Jungkook marah!

''…''

''jungkook''

''…''

''jeon jungkook''

''…''

Taehyung menghela nafas berat. Jungkooknya marah besar kalo udah gini. Sebuah ide jahil melintas diotak taehyung, taehyung mengembangkan smirknya.

''kim jungkook''

BLUSH!

''a-aa-pa ? dan margaku bukan kim! Taehyung-ssi''

Berhasil ! ide taehyung berhasil! Taehyung tersenyum mendengar jawaban jungkook, and yeah walaupun sedikit datar.

''kau marah padaku ?'' Tanya taehyung

''kalau sudah tahu, kenapa bertanya'' ucap jungkook sewot

Taehyung terkekeh

''mianhe …. '' taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kiri jungkook. ''tadi itu tidak sengaja''

''terserah''

Taehyung tersenyum. Ohhhh rupanya jungkooknya masih marah sodara – sodara.

''kim jungkook … aku bersungguh – sungguh, itu tadi hanya salah paham baby''

''berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu, namaku jeon jungkook! Bukan kim jungkook!'' tegas jungkook

''terserah … nanti juga akan berubah menjadi kim nyonya jeon'' taehyung terkekeh

Jungkook tidak menjawab taehyung, dia menundukan kepalanya lantaran malu! Dia malu ! hey siapa yang engga malu coba kalo digoda habis – habisan sama pacar sendiri.

Jungkook ngelepasin tangan taehyung yang masih asik bertengger indah dipinggang rampinya. Dan dengan sekali kedip, jungkook berhasil lepas dari taehyung. Dia lari cepat. Sangaaaaaaaaaat cepat kekelas yoongi hyung dan jin hyung, yah jungkook mau ngumpet disana.

Taehyung yang menyadari jungkook kabur, dengan cepat dia menyusul jungkook.

''YA! JEON JUNGKOOK BERHENTI'' suara taehyung menggema disepanjang koridor sekolah.

Jungkook engga peduli dengan teriakan taehyung, dia cepet – cepet lari kekelas jin hyung sama yoongi hyung, disana dia bisa ngumpet dibalik punggung jin eomma- itu lah pikiran jungkook.

BRAK!

Jungkook ngegebrak pintu kelas 3-B dengan sangat kencang, ngebuat jin dan yoongi yang lagi ngobrol terlonjak kaget.

''JIN HYUNG ! YOONGI HYUNG !''

''aturlah dulu nafasmu magnae!'' ucap yoongi khawatir ngeliat keadaan jungkook yang –sangat- berantakan.

''JUNGKOOKIE''

Opps ! sepertinya jungkook harus cepet – cepet ngumpet dipunggung jin.

''hyung ih awas awas kookie mau ngumpet…'' jungkook gusar.

Jin dengan otomatis berdiri dari duduknya dan membiarkan jungkook masuk ke kursi disebelahnya yang kosong. Jungkook langsumg ngedudukin jin dibangku sebelahnya, dan ngerebut jaket yoongi yang lagi dipegang lalu menutupi kepala dan setengah badanya dengan jaket yoongi.

''hyung apa disini ada jungkook ?'' Tanya taehyung

Jin sama yoongi berpandangan. Aneh –pikir mereka berdua.

''emang apa urusan lo tae kalo jungkook ada engganya disini ? ucap namjoon dingin. Mungkin dia masih dendam sama taehyung –kejadian dijemur diatas tower air.

''aelah hyung…. Kan cuman nanya, lagian gue kan cuman mau minta maaf doang''

''emang lo bikin kesalahan apa ke jungkook ?'' –ini suara yoongi

''iya tuh'' –timpal jin

''jadi gini, kan tadi gue mau jalan ke kantin engga liat – liat kedepan, nah trus didepan gue uda si pendek -

''siapa si pendek ?'' Tanya namjoon penasaran

''hyung jangan motong ucapan orang lain atuh ! si pendek siyeri!''

''ohh …. '' ke empat orang itu manggut-manggut ngerti –jungkook ngangguk dikit didalem jaket yoongi.

''trus pas gue balik kedepan engga sengaja nambrak dia, trus kita jatoh deh'' namjoon meringis ''posisi kita engga mengenakan sekali hyung'' yoongi ngerutin alis ''posisi kita saling tindih – tindihan'' jungkook dalem jaket serasa pengen muntah ''gue engga sengaja nindih di yeri, padahal sih ogah banget gue nindih si pendek, mending gue nindih jungkook diranjang'' jungkook blushing parah

''jadi disini ada jungkook ?'' Tanya taehyung lagi.

''ada nih '' yoongi nyingkap jaket yang nutupin muka jungkook, jungkook kaget.

''huaaa jungkookie ~~~'' ucap taehyung setelah liat jungkook dibelakang punggung jin.

''hyung tolongin aku … '' jungkook minta bantuan jin

''eitsss '' jin ngalangin taehyung yang mau meluk jungkook, taehyung natap jin bingung. ''lo tae!'' tunjuk jin didepan muka taehyung ''minggir ngalangin jalan aja, gue mau keluar inih susah''

GUBRAK!

Kirain mau apah, eh cuman gitu doang. Taehyung ngegeser kesebelah kanan, ngebiarin jin keluar dulu.

Jungkook udah keringet dingin liat taehyung. Tuh kan! Jungkook jadi nyalahin diri sendiri, dia salah tempat sih!

Taehyung duduk disamping jungkook, natap jungkook dengan padangan mesum. Taehyung ngebalikin badanya jadi ngehadap jungkook, jungkook kaget parah. Dengan cepat taehyung ngurung jungkook dengan kedua tanganya yang disimpan disamping kepala jungkook. Jungkook sesak nafas!

Taehyung makin deketin mukanya ke muka jungkook, makin deket , makin deket , makin deket, jarak muka mereka cuman 2 cm! bahkan jungkook bisa ngerasain nafas taehyung yang tepat didepan mukanya.

Yoongi,namjoon,jin nganga lebar liatin meraka berdua ''gila bner sarap mereka'' mereka ngebatin bersamaan.

CUP

Taehyung berhasil nyium bibir jungkook, jungkook ngebuletin matanya kaget. Taehyung ngelepasin ciuman mereka. Sekilas memang tapi bisa buat jungkook kena serangan jantung !

''jadi kau mau memaafkan ku ?''

Jungkook ngangguk secara engga sadar

Taehyung senyum mesum

.

.

.

FINE

.

.

.

SORRY FOR ALL TYPO , ADUH ABINA MALES EDIT ;-;

TRUS MUNGKIN CHAP DEPAN INI KEMBALINYA J-HOPE DARI BERLIBUR /?

LAST , MIND TO REVIEW ? DON'T BE SIDER JUSEYO~~~~~~ (:


	3. Chapter 3

Bangtan School

Cast : bts member's

Pairing : VKOOK,MINYOON,NAMJIN, J-HOPE sama gue aja :3 *jan bully gue :3

Other cast : yang bertebaran disini aja

Genre : humor , friendship ,

Disclaimer : masih sama, ini berasal dari buku yang pernah gue baca "ANAK SEKOLAHAN YANG PALING DODOL'' , trus rombak'' , biar engga terlalu sama.

Warning : typo dimana – mana , BL , YAOI ! , bahasa engga baku banget , cerita aburadul :3

Note : jin,namjoon&amp;yoongi kelas 3

Taehyung,jimin&amp;hoseok kelas 2

Jungkook kelas 1

Bacotan : ini kumpulan oneshot gaje :3

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

BANGTAN SCHOOL

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3 ''EMERGENCY PUISI''

.

.

.

.

''semalem lo kemana ? hape lo juga kaga aktif ?'' Tanya taehyung

''sorry bro. emang sengaja nggak gue aktifin''

''what up, man ? nggak biasa – biasanya lo matiin hape''

Hoseok nyeritain ke jimin sama taehyung, gimana dirinya bisa ketemu sama temen dulunya yang jadi korban anak broken home. pengalaman konyolnya dia sama sehun. Bentuk muka sehun. Ukuran baju dan celana sehun. Pokoknya semua yang berhubungan sama sehun hoseok certain, tanpa ada yang ketinggalan. Di bawah pohon beringin, disebelah kantin hoseok nyeritain tentang sehun sampai ke akar – akarnya.

''kasian banget ya '' kata jimin

''ya begitu deh, jim. Gara – gara keegoisan orang tua, anak jadi korban''

''makanya lo kalo jadi cowok jangan mata keranjang, jim'' tukas taehyung

''eit! Siapa yang mata keranjang ?, gue setia – setia aja tuh ke yoongi hyung''

''lo! Mata lo tuh nggak bisa liat cewek cantik, bawaanya mau nyosor mulu. Kayak bebek nemu cacing'' taehyung ngelirik jimin ''asal lo tau, kata engkong gue, apa yang sering dilakuin dimasa muda itu bakalan ke bawa sampe tua. Nah, kalo lo mata keranjang sejak muda begitu juga sampe tuanya''

''kok lo jadi sewot tae '' jimin ketus

''gue bukan sewot tapi -''

''woy! Lo kenapa sih !? kok jadi berantem gara – gara bonyoknya sehun ? ya udah lah what ever sama bonyoknya sehun, yang penting kita ambil pelajaran dari setiap apa yang kita liat dan denger supaya kalo udah tua nanti kita nggak ngelakuin kesalahan seperti mereka'' jelas hoseok panjang kali lebar kali luas

Hening. Jimin sama taehyung saling berpandangan. Hoseok jadi ikut – ikutan terhanyut dalam kebisuan mereka. Kalo tau bakal begini jadinya, hoseok engga akan nyeritain tentang sehun.

''gue minta maaf jim'' taehyung ngulurin tangan

''oke, gue terima permintaan maaf lo'' jimin ngeraih tangan taehyung. ''tapi, jangan bilang gue mata keranjang lagi ya''

''trus apa namanya kalo bukan mata keranjang ?'' dahi taehyung berkerut. ''emang ada istilah lain selain mata keranjang buat orang yang suka lirik cewe sana sini ?''

Jimin ngarahin mata keatas pohon beringin. ''hmmmmm ….. setau gue engga ada''

''trus, kenapa lo marah ?''

Jimin ngelepasin tangan taehyung. Serta merta dia berdiri dan nunjuk muka taehyung. ''eh, taehyung, denger ya, kalo lo masih ngeledek gue mata keranjang its ok! Gue masih setia sama yoongi hyung !. gue engga bakalan marah. Tapi lo udah nyinggung leluhur gue''

Taehyung engga mau kalah sensi. Ia berdiri dan ngebalas tunjukan jimin dengan muka yang lebih garang dari seekor musang.

''SAHA OGE ANU NGAHINA LELUHUR MANEH !?''

''MANEH!'' bentak jimin ''MANEH GEUS NGAHINA URANG MATA KERANJANG. ASAL LO TAHU AJA, KAKEK GUE TUKANG BUAT KERANJANG TAU!''

Hoseok geleng – geleng kepala ngeliat dua mahkluk yang sedang bersengketa warisan keranjang itu. Huftt … sampe sekarang apa yang hoseok harapin ternyata sia –sia. Mereka selalu saja berantem dengan hal – hal yang sepele, padahal kalo mau dipikir – pikir mata keranjang itu engga ada.

Buktinya, dari sekian mall yang sering hoseok kunjungin nggak ada tuh yang jualan kacamata seukuran keranjang. Bukanya itu sebuah kesimpulan ? bahwa didunia ini engga ada orang yang matanya sekeranjang. Entahlah, mungkin di mars ada kali mahkluk dengan mata segede keranjang.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bu yoona masuk kelas. Guru hoseok yang satu ini, selain masih muda, juga sangat cantik. Rambut lurus mengembang, senyumnya kayak Cleopatra (meski hoseok belum tau gimana senyumnya Cleopatra), serta sorot matanya yang lembut, membuat semua murid yang diajar olehnya betah berlama – lama.

Berbeda dengan pak sooman, meski beliau wali kelas 2-B –kelas hoseok, beliau itu engga suka disukai sama murid – murid. Selain tampangnya yang garang abis, pak sooman itu orang killer, suka seenaknya sendiri kalo ngehukum muridnya yang bersalah. Yach … seperti kejadian tempo hari, saat taehyung disuruh naik tower air. Aneh kan? ''Untung jimin larinya ke namjoon, bukan ke gue, kalo ke gue. Ntahlah gue engga bisa ngebanyangin'' –batin hoseok.

''selamat pagi anak – anak'' sapa bu yoona setelah menyapu seisi kelas dengan mata lentiknya. ''hari ini waktunya mengumpulkan tugas kalian. Dan silakan kalian apresiasikan puisi kalian itu, didepan kelas.''

What ? tugas ? puisi ? aduh! Kenapa gue sampe lupa sama tugas yang diberikan bu yoona, gumam hoseok sembari nepok jidat 3 kali.

''lo kenapa ?'' Tanya taehyung

''gue lupa buat tugas tae''

''kok bisa lupa ? biasanya lo paling getol kalo disuruh buat puisi ?''

''hehehehehe ..'' hoseok nyengir kuda ''semalem gue bercanda sama sehun''

''wah lebok siah. Berarti gelar pujangga kelas bakal jatuh ketangan yang lain dong ?''

''somprett! Bisa te maneh, sedikit aja bikin urang tenang ?''

Secepat kilat hoseok ngeluarin buku catatan bahasa indonesianya. Dengan keahlian merangkai kata dalam sastra, hoseok buat puisi dadakan gawat darurat. Hoseok engga mau gelar yang pernah disandangkan oleh bu yoona jatuh ketangan orang lain.

Walau bagaimana pun, pujian bu yoona sangat berguna buat nunjang kreativitas hoseok didunia sastra. Ini rahasia! Sebenarnya dari sekian banyak puisi yang hoseok buat inspirasinya adalah guru cantik itu. Makanya tulisanya lancar selancar jaringan seluler di iklan – iklan yang banyak naburin bohongan belaka.

''hoseok mana tugas kamu ?'' tanya bu yoona

''bentar lagi bu, masih saya koreksi ''dalih hoseok

Senyum hoseok ngembang, akhirnya puisi dadakannya jadi dalam waktu sekian menit per detik.

''baik, seperti yang sudah ibu katakan kemarin,'' bu yoona beranjak dari kursi duduknya. ''kalian ibu kasih tugas , menulis puisi kemudian menghapalkanya''

HAH!? Harus pake acara ngapalin segala ? OH EMAK! Gimana mungkin hoseok bisa hafal sama puisinya sendiri yang baru aja di buat beberapa menit lalu itu. Ah sebenernya hoseok bisa aja ngarang puisi, tapi kalo bu yoona tau puisi yang hoseok apresiaisiin nggak sama dengan yang hoseok tulis gimana ? ''huft … semua gara – gara sehun. Dia datang nabur kebahagiaan tapi engga lupa ninggalin mala petaka buat gue –batin hoseok.

''kim taehyung'' panggil bu yoona

Taehyung maju kedepan kelas dengan santai. Taehyung ngatur nafasnya sejenak seraya mengedarkan padanganya keseluruh kelas. Hoseok harap – harap cemas nunggu puisi apa yang bakal diapresiasikan taehyung penggemar jungkook itu.

**''cinta … **

** Mari kita duduk bersama **

** Meski dalam ruang yang berbeda **

** Kidungkan doa dalam pinta **

** Agar asmara kita dapat bersama **

** Dalam satu kata **

** Cinta … oh Jeon Jungkook Saranghae ~~ **

Tepuk tangan membahana disertai dengan kata ''cieeeeeee''. Bu yoona manggut – manggut, seraya menebar senyum yang penuh pesona, yah udah rahasia umum sih, jungkook sama taehyung pacaran. Semua orang udah tau kalo jungkook sama taehyung mah pacaran.

''park jimin'' nama jimin disebut bu yoona

Jimin pun engga mau kalah sama taehyung, sebelum ia maju ke depan kelas, ia sempatin nengok kebelakang, memberikan kiss bye-nya kepada cewek – cewek yang oekkkkkk kepadanya. *plis deh jimin, inget lu masih punya yoongi-3-

**''tapi takdir cinta hanya sebatas kata – kata **

** Melayangkan rindu dengan aksara **

** Aku menderita ! **

** Mungkin terlalu lemah**

** Tak kuasa memecah sebongkah batu**

** Kau tahu ? aku pilu ! **

** Dan akan selalu begitu **

** Park yoongi … **

Huuuuuuuu … secara serempak semua murid – murid ngelemparin jimin sama gulungan kertas. Kali ini bu yoona lebih manggut – manggut saat mendengarkan puisi jimin, ketimbang apresiasi puisi taehyung. Gawat ! kalo begini caranya bisa – bisa dua makhluk itu gusur gelar gue sebagai pujangga favorit bu yoona –hoseok ngebatin.

''jung hoseok''

Glek! Seketika hoseok nelen ludah ketika namanya disebut sama bu yoona. Hoseok ngatur nafas dalem – dalem, nekan kepanikan yang mulai hoseok rasakan menyerang. Hoseok edarin pandangan matanya, menoleh ke bu yoona dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

''ayo, hoseok. Kenapa masih diam ?'' Tanya bu yoona

Panic. Gugup. Dan hoseok nggak tahu harus gimana lagi. Otaknya blank, jangankan hapal isi puisi, bentuknya aja hoseok udah lupa. Semakin lama hoseok terpaku, semakin banyak keringat dingin keluar. Bayangan gelar pujangga kelas, tiba – tiba melintas dipikiranya.

Perlahan hoseok pejamin matanya. Ngumpulin apa aja yang ada dibenaknya. Hoseok mau lepas,bebas dan nggak mau lagi terkurung dalam puisi yang ada diselembar kertas itu.

**''siapa dia ?**

** Dia bukan siapa – siapa **

** Aku benci dia **

** Karena aku tidak tahu siapa dia ''**

Sejenak hoseok noleh ke bu yoona, roman mukanya berkerut. Matanya terus mandangin selembar kertas yang ada ditanganya. Mungkin ia keheranan ketika apa yang ada di kertas engga sama dengan apa yang hoseok bacain. Ah, bodo amat.

''**kalau sudah waktuku tiba …'' **

''stop! '' ujar bu yoona ''kok, puisi kamu engga sama dengan apa yang kamu tulis ?''

''masa sih bu ?'' hoseok pura – pura pilon.

''kamu pikir ibu bohong ?'' tatap bu yoona.

''bu … bukan itu maksud saya bu''

''lalu? Coba kamu liat puisi kamu ini,'' bu yoona nyodorin selembar kertas.

Mata hoseok spontan terbelalak saat baca puisi yang hoseok buat mendadak tadi. Hoseok nggak percaya jika apa yang hoseok tulis, ternyata lebih buruk dari apa yang hoseok apreasiin dalam keadaan kacau dan otak yang nge blank.

''sekarang kamu baca tulisan kamu itu !'' perintah bu yoona.

''tapi bu …"

''tidak ada tapi – tapian baca!''

Hoseok mendengus pasrah. Bu yoona yang hoseok pikir kayak bidadari, ternyata bisa berubah seperti pak sooman yang garang.

''ayo baca ! atau engga ibu kasih nilai ! '' ancam bu yoona.

''**kita bagai kepompong **

** Berayun dan berlari ditengah gelap matahari **

** Aku kesana, kamu kemari **

** Sibuk mencari sulastri**

** Tidak ada yang peduli **

** Lalu, kemanakah kita harus berlari ? **

** Kita bagai belalang**

** Hidup ditengah padang gersang **

** Mencari sosok seperti pak sooman **

** Yang hampir mirip dengan belalang **

** Oh, pak sooman … **

** Masih sama seperti dadang **

** Siang makan nasi, kalau malam minum susu **

** Oh, susi**

** Kau berbeda dengan sisi **

** Tubuhmu tidak seksi **

** Tidak seperti bu yoona … **

Hoseok tolehin kepalanya ke bu yoona yang sedari tadi mematung disebelahnya. Matanya melotot. Bibirnya merapat geram. Sejurus kemudian telunjuknya mengarah ke pintu kelas yang terbuka.

''KELUAR SEKARANG DAN LARI LAPANGAN 25 KALI !''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

.

.

end berarti bukan juga cerita ini end ya , masih lanjut ko ...

makasih banyak buat yang review, favs , follow dan apalagi yang baca ...

kalian bisa milih ko mau siapa yang nongol dichap depan, tapi pilihanya vkook namjin atau minyoon ya hehehe :'D

terus nanti bakal ada ff baru , castnya namjin hehehe soalnya masih jarang pake banget ff namjin di ffn,

last .. mind to review ? don't be sider juseyo ~~~ : )


End file.
